The present invention relates to cameras.
In particular, the present invention relates to an automatic exposure control circuit for a camera of the single lens reflex type.
As is well known, in single lens reflex cameras which include an internal light receiving element, it is necessary to memorize the light intensity prior to implementing the actual photographic operation. The internal light receiving element converts the light intensity into an electrical quantity which is generally stored by means of a capacitor upon actuation of a switch. In the course of the photographic operation, the switch is arranged to be operated automatically in synchronism with the stopping down of the diaphragm and/or with the upward swing of the mirror prior to the exposure of the film.
When the object to be photographed is located in an environment having special photographic conditions such as under a spot light or with a contrasting back light, it is often required to correct the exposure. Also, the operator may want to intentionally change the exposure for various other reasons. In order to achieve the exposure correction, some electric shutter cameras provide a memory switch which can not only be automatically actuated during the course of the sequence of photographic operations, but can also be manually operated as desired. Utilizing this type of memory switch, if an object to be photographed is located in an environment having a contrasting light environment, the photographer can first direct the camera to the shadow area and operate the memory switch manually to achieve an exposure correction when he directs the camera subsequently to the desired area to be photographed.
However, it is difficult to obtain proper exposure correction only by use of a memory operation as set forth above. As a result, it is difficult to achieve an accurate exposure correction.